Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communications among integrated circuits (ICs), communications among functional blocks of such ICs, communications among devices that include ICs, and applications thereof.
Background Art
Conventionally, communication between functional blocks of an IC and between ICs is accomplished using wired means, including wires, traces, and signal lines, for example. However, as advancement in IC fabrication technology today enables ICs with billions of transistors, wired communication presents design challenges for routing signals within an IC and between ICs.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved means of communication between functional blocks of an IC and between ICs.
The present invention will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.